Fiendish Return
by peter.obrian1
Summary: Sasuke is sent to the world of Yugioh going to the academy for a year before being trapped in the shadowrealm now he's out and wants revenge on those who put him their and wielding a certain duel spirit he may just get it. Strong Sasuke Duel Spirit Madara. i own nothing but the plot and any oc decks i have made :)
1. Chapter 1

Fiendish Return

Prolugue

Titan was pulled down into the depths of the shadows after losing his duel to Jaden Yuki. Titan screamed for help as he was was overwhelmed by the shadows a voice pierced the darkness.

Win a duel and you go free with the strength of the shadows blessed upon you lose and you become one with the shadows.

Titan so quick to forget his loss to Jaden puffed out his chest and spoke ''those powers will be mine then i can have my revenge''

As Titan spoke a cloaked figure stepped forward and the shadows vanished from sight. The figure came closer and Titan tried to see what was under the hood but all he saw was two startlingly red eye's with three tomoe.

A tattooed hand shuffled his deck as he shuffled his opponents receiving it back Titan had already realized that attempting to scare his way to victory wouldn't work on this guy he dint even know if his opponent was human.

His opponent had yet to speak so he drew his cards first and the duel for his life began.

Sometime Later

Fear ran rampant through titans body as his whole strategy was obliterated and he was blown backwards from the power of his opponent. A scream of pain and fear was pulled from his throat as his life points hit zero and the shadows began to converge upon him. He begged, He pleaded for his opponent to help him only for cold laughter to reverberate around the room as a winged shadow materialized in front of Titan. As he was pulled down into the shadows he continued screaming only to childish laughter as both his opponent and the winged shadow were covered by shadows before vanishing.

Abandoned Dorm

Out of the shadow realm after what felt like forever Sasuke felt a little more at ease as he looked at his deck a hard look in his eyes as he thought about what happened to him. Shaking his head Sasuke resolved to punish those responsible for the horror he was forced to endure his eye's gleamed red as his sharingan span as he walked toward the academy.

Chapter 1

A group of three obelisk blue students stood in a circle hovering over a case that was filled with rare cards that had the Kiba corp symbol on it. The three of them one a girl with green hair and two boys one with glasses and black hair and another with pale skin and brown hair. The look of greed overtook their faces as they added cards to their decks and took others out.

"The start of a new day and the start of our domination of the dueling world" Spoke one of three obelisk blue as he and his friends added cards to their decks.

"Yes lucky for us everyone is watching that duel or we may not have been able to get in here" Spoke the brown haired boy Sojiro

"Forget about that with these decks we'll be unstoppable not even Zane could beat us im not even sure Yugi could" Spoke Faye the only female obelisk among the trio as she laughed and put her complete deck into her duel disk and watched the others do the same with their complete decks.

Victor the boy with glasses got a sadistic grin as he thought about what they would be able to do" Haha with these decks no one can stop us we'll not just the world but the whole damn universe".

"Haha really the whole universe good luck with that" Spoke a male.

Faye looked startled as she span round and demanded "Whose there come out"

Victor held his duel disk at the ready as he yelled "Coward come out or are you afraid"

"Afraid no but if you insist" Footsteps were heard before a cloaked figure rounded the corner and came closer. The trio of obelisk students couldn't make out anything as the figure approached apart from the millenium ring (Though they don't know that) which hung around his neck. All three obelisk blue students got a look of greed as they looked at the necklace the person wore.

"So you belive perhaps i should dispel that notion eh thief's" Stated the figure as he stopped just in front of them.

Victor overcome by greed though he was knew a threat when he heard one replied rashly "Put your money where your mouth is duel me creepo lose you leave your necklace and deck"

"Really hmm no" spoke the cloaked figure

Victor was shocked and took a step backwards before speaking again "Why are you afraid you'll lose"

"No im not my deck needs a challenge and you cant do that tell you what ill duel all three of you if i win you leave those cards here" Spoke Sasuke

Victor grinned assured of his victory "Your insane i agree if we win you leave that necklace your deck and tell nobody what happened here"

"Deal by the way you will share life points and any card your team mate places on the field you can use" Spoke Sasuke a grin unseen beneath his cowl as he spoke.

The obelisk trio nodded their heads before they all drew 5 cards.

-Duel-

Sasuke 4000

Obelisk Trio 4000

Faye nodded to her friends "Ladies first i draw" looking through her hand she gave Sasuke a sadistic smirk "You should never have challenged us you best be ready to leave that necklace of yours i set one card and activate graceful charity drawing 3 cards from my deck i discard 2 cards to the grave" Faye spoke.

Next i activate the spell card monster reborn to special summon my masked dragon from the grave and i chain my set spell card inferno reckless summon to special summon 2 more from my deck next i summon sonic bird and pick black luster ritual next i activate black luster ritual and send 1 sonic bird and one masked dragon to the grave to summon Black luster soldier in atk mode i end my turn." (Faye has 2 cards in hand)

2nd turn

Sasuke 4000

Obelisk Trio 4000

Black Luster Soldier 3000/2500

Masked Dragon x2 1400/1100

Sasuke "I draw" Pulling a card from his deck he looked at it and grinned sadistically i activate the spell card nightmares steel cage for 2 turns your monsters cant attack. Faye watched with rage as a steel cage pushed her monsters inside and forced them to bow to her opponent.

Next i special summon dark griepher by discarding 1 level 5 or higher dark monster from my hand next i summon shining angel in atk mode set 1 card and end my turn. (Sasuke has one card)

3rd Turn

Sasuke 4000

Dark Griepher 1700/1600

Shining Angel 1400/800

Nightmare Steel Cage 2 Turns left

1 set spell or trap

Obelisk Trio 4000

Black Luster Soldier 3000/2500

Masked Dragon x2 1400/1100

Victor Drew a card finally ill make my turn and i play fires of doomsday which gives me two doomsday tokens however they wont be staying long as i send them to the grave to summon my big saturn in atk mode.

The Big Saturn 2800/2200

Sasuke nodded his head as he looked at the monster with a slight grin on his face.

Since i cant attack i'll place a card face down and end my turn. Spoke Victor (has 3 cards in hand)

Faye gave Sasuke a sadistic grin with our new decks and what Sojiro has this guy doesn't stand a chance.

Sojiro smiled as he leafed through his cards while Sasuke proceeded with his turn.

4th Turn

Sasuke 4000

Dark Griepher 1700/1600

Shining Angel 1400/800

Nightmare Steel Cage 1 Turn left

1 set spell or trap

Obelisk Trio 4000

Black Luster Soldier 3000/2500

Masked Dragon x2 1400/1100

The Big Saturn 2800/2200

1 set spell or trap

Ok i draw spoke Sasuke as he drew from his deck next i activate the spell card pot of greed and use its magic to draw 2 more cards giving me a total of 3. Next i tribute my dark griepher and my shining angel for my sealed entity 0/0 in atk mode. Then i set a card and end my turn. (1 card in hand)

5th turn

Sasuke 4000

Sealed Entity 0/0

Nightmare Steel Cage 1 Turn left

2 set spell or trap

Obelisk Trio 4000

Black Luster Soldier 3000/2500

Masked Dragon x2 1400/1100

The Big Saturn 2800/2200

1 set spell or trap

Sojiro draw his card and smiled ok i activate big saturns affect and discard 1 card and pay 1000 life points so that it gains 1000 atk points. Sojiro discards a card to his grave.

Obelisk Trio 4000-3000

The Big Saturn 2800-3800

Continuing my move i activate the continuous spell card defense power by giving up the face down card this card allows every monster on our side of the field to gain power equal to their defence and for any changes to atk become permanent.

Black Luster Soldier 5500/2500

Masked Dragon x2 2500/1100

The Big Saturn 6000/2200

Victor looked at Sasuke who showed no signs of worry at all your not worried at all are you well lets see if this changes that i activate the spell card monster reborn to special summon Shuffler Dragon in atk mode 0/2000 when this card is special summoned from the grave in atk mode i can pick any dragon type monster in my deck and add it to my hand.

Next i activate polymerisation to fuse the three dragons on the field with the two in my hand to summon the five headed dragon in atk mode. And as a result of my continuous spell card its atk is doubled and is permanent you have no chance give up because i end my turn and next turn your history. The obelisk trio watched with satisfaction as the cage around their monsters shattered. (Sojiro has 2 cards in hand)

6th Turn

Sasuke 4000

Sealed Entity 0/0

2 set spell or trap

Obelisk Trio 3000

Black Luster Soldier 5500/2500

The Big Saturn 6000/2200

Five Headed Dragon 10,000/5000

Defence power continuous spell card.

Laughing Sasuke threw off his hood and showed his face for the first time in the duel. The tribal markings around the persons left eye and the fact he had red eyes with three tomoe that span hypnotically black and red hair made it a dead give away to anybody who had been at the school for a long time who they were dueling unfortunately for the obelisk trio they had no idea.

I draw and i activate the trap card Gamble "But you can't do that its cheating" spoke Faye "I know which is why im activating the trap card dark draw which is a trap that can only be activated when one fails to activate and it allows me to draw cards equal to the number of dark monsters in my grave and on the field and i count 2 dark monsters in my grave and one on the field which means i get 3 cards".

But what will 3 cards give you theres no monster strong enough to beat us not even the god cards could beat us. Spoke Victor.

Sasuke's eyes glowed ominously "well ok lets see about that shall we." now its my move and due to the effect of my sealed entity being on the field for 1 turn i can automatically activate the spell card entity unsealing from my deck the cost of activating this spell card is that i must remove 2 cards from my hand from the game pay 1000 life points whilst you draw till you have 6 cards each and gain 1000 life points however i get to summon my child lucifer by tributing my sealed entity.

Victor faye and sojiro drew till they had 6 cards in their hand. What was the point of that now we have card advantage over you and all you got was a weak monster.

Sasuke 4000-3000

A childish angel with one white wing and one black wing rose before bowing to Sasuke.

Child Lucifer 2300/2000

Sasuke ignored them now i set a card and activate gamble which as i have 2 cards and you have 6 or more i can activate now i pick tails the obelisk trio watched with trepidation as the coin rolled on the floor until it hit and spun till it landed on tails. Grinning Hei drew 3 more cards now i activate my set card Latent Darkness and send my face up Child lucifer to the grave to special summon one Lord Lucifer from my deck hand or grave in face up atk position and due to its effect i pick as a target Black Luster Soldier The Big Saturn and the Five Headed Dragon. Victor Faye and Sojiro watched with fear as their monsters were destroyed.

Lord lucifer 3400/2800

Now due to the effect of my lord lucifer for every monster i just destroyed i can bring 1 monster back to the field from my grave and i pick my sealed entity my child lucifer and my dark griepher.

Sealed entity 0/0

Child Lucifer 2300/2000

Dark Griepher 1700/1600

Although they wont be around for long as i sacrifice my Lord lucifer my child lucifer and my dark griepher to summon your end.

"Great beast of the sky,

Please hear my cry,

Transform thyself from orb of light,

And bring me victory in this fight,

Fill the deserts with your glow,

And cast your rage upon my foe,

Unlock your power from deep within,

So that together we may win,

Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name,

Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Descending from the sky in all his glory was The Winged Dragon of Ra as soon as the three obelisk trio got a good look at it they fell backwards and began pleading.

Pls we'll never do it again we promise were sorry they all begged. They all begged.

Tough luck kiddies you made ra angry and he wants revenge. spoke Sasuke as a dark energy rose around him.

Winged Dragon of Ra 7400/7400

Ra finish this phoenix inferno. Ra rose up and transformed into a phoenix before smashing into the obelisk trio who were sent smashing through the wall and into the arena with smoke rising from their bodies.

Obelisk Trio 4000-7400 = 0

Winner Sasuke

Ra looked toward Sasuke before vanishing back into his card which Sasuke shuffled back into his deck before he jumped down to the arena where medics were tending to the fallen trio.

Chapter 1 End

Lol my attempt at a yugioh fanfic. Tell me what you think the deck is OC and i got the idea from Zero joker fox well the idea of the character fighting the three obelisk anyway. Read that story its brilliant. Oh a cause this is fanfic i decided to have Ra be wid my character lets just say that in the shadow realm Sasuke earns his respect.


	2. Chapter 2

Originally i wasnt gonna continue this but i figure since i had time i would bust out a chapter and continue it.

Fiendish Return

Chapter 2

Sasuke fell to the arena. The moans of the fallen trio of obelisks music to his ears. Landing on the ground he bent his knees to absorb the shock of the impact, landing in a crouch as his hood fell over his face once more.

Crowler was quick to get in front of the figure who had attacked his students. Putting on his duel disk he made it clear to the person what he wanted. As far as he was concerned this man had attacked his students he needed to be punished.

A sadistic grin graced Sasukes features as he got ready to duel his most hated teacher. He chose not to speak as that may give Crowler a clue about his identity. He didn't want the Doctor to back out of dueling with him.

He merely listened as Crowler went on another one of his boring speeches. Such a fool he thought as he shuffled the Doctor's deck and gave it back to him receiving his one in return.

He gave a sadistic grin as he watched the teacher draw his cards. His ring glowed an eerie gold as the duel went from a normal game to a shadow game. Throwing off his hood he ignored the gasps of shock as he gave Crowler a hate filled gaze that shook him to his core.

"This game is now a shadow game the loser will lose their soul to the shadows"

Crowler looked at his opponent with a shocked gaze as he stuttered "S...a...suke"

Sasuke gave the Doctor a sadistic grin as his eyes span hypnotically. "That's my name Doctor did you want something" Sasuke spoke with such kindness that Crowler actually had hope for the boy.

Unfortunately for him Sasuke was not feeling kind at all and ruthlessly crushed his hope with his next words. "You sent me to a place of perpetual darkness my mind was almost shattered for that im gonna send you on a one way journey to the shadow realm"

Crowler felt hopeless he knew he had no chance against the boy his only hope was to give up. Raising his hand to his duel disk "I...". Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Sasuke gave him a nasty grin while he inspected the nails on his tattooed hand " I don't care how you are sent to the shadow realm but do you really want to give up has this school become that pathetic since i left".

Crowler growled low in his throat he had hoped that by giving up he would not be sent to the shadow realm. It seemed that was not the case and he would have to duel and win if he wanted to stay on this plane of existence. He could hear the young obelisks cheering for him "Go Crowler show this liar why you are a Doctor"

"Punish him for harming those under your care"

"Punish him for attempting to smear your name"

Crowler gave a small grin as he stared into Sasuke's spinning eyes. He had no idea what he had done to piss off his favorite student but it seemed that he was gonna have to beat some sense into him.

"Right that's it you little snot nosed brat i will not take this sort of disrespect from you quite frankly when you were here you were one of my favourite students even though we didn't get on i still respected your dueling skills".

Crowler gave the boy a look of extreme anger as he stared right into the smirking visage of his once star pupil. "But now you have attacked my students come here with hostile intent i will defeat you and protect this school".

Sasuke face shifted slightly into a look of surprise it was quick but Crowler saw it. Sasuke growled "Enough of this i will not hear another word from your treacherous mouth you filthy liar lets duel".

Duel

Sasuke 4000

Crowler 4000

Crowler nodded it seemed he was truly gonna have to duel his best student. "I'll start" Looking at his cards Crowler gave his student a smug grin he knew Sasuke's strategy afterall he had personally mentored the boy. He would use the Lucifer archetype that he was known for the only arch type one of the arch types that gave his trouble was Crowlers ancient gears.

"First draw i set 2 cards face down and place a card in defence mode" (Crowler has 3 cards in hand)

2nd turn

Sasuke 4000

Crowler 4000

2 face down spell or traps

1 face down defence monster

Sasuke scoffed as he drew his card looking at his hand he glanced at Crowler what was he playing at why wasn't he trying to summon that beast of his. Confusion etched itself on Sasuke's face it would be no fun to crush his teacher if he wasn't dueling at his best. "Is this what the legendary Doctor Crowler calls a first move this is pathetic those children played better than you did on their first go".

Crowler didn't react as Sasuke hoped he would instead he merely smiled at him before replying "Well why don't you show me the error of my ways Sasuke or can you yourself do no better".

Sasuke growled low in his throat a feral gleam in his eyes "Your gonna wish you hadn't have said that you pathetic ingred"

In the crowd

Zane surveyed his old friend something did not feel right. Why was he taunting Crowler so. He had never liked the teacher sure but he had respected him enough so that when Crowler came under suspicion for treachery he had been the one who had stood up for the man.

This didn't add up what was wrong with his old friend. He gripped the bar slightly harder than usual as he surveyed the shadow game taking place before him.

He could do nothing but watch and that pissed him off to no end.

Lower down in the crowd

Alexis stared at the person who was dueling Crowler. She was in a state of perpetual shock how could he have escaped that place. He had disappeared like her brother had how was he back here again.

More importantly why had he attacked those three students. She had seen their decks and had seen Shepard proclaim that they had stolen cards. Although that still held no reason about why he was so ruthless.

The Sasuke she knew was a quiet arrogant but kind boy. What had happened to him and why was he so angry at Crowler. Sure they didn't like each other but he had been a mentor to Sasuke and had taken him in when he had nowhere to go. For that Sasuke had always respected the Doctor.

And now he was fighting him in a shadow game what had happened to the boy she had known. "Sasuke what happened to you, you used to be so gentle".

With Sasuke

Having finished trading threats with his former mentor Sasuke finally got down to dueling "My turn and i activate the spell card harpies feather duster destroying your two face down cards"

Sasuke gave a sadistic grin as he watched as a wind burst from his card and headed towards Crowlers face downs his smile faded when his wind faded to nothingness and his card was destroyed.

Looking at Crowler irritation crossed his face "Your cards should have been destroyed are you cheating at this as well".

Crowler gave his former student a small smile as he replied "No i am merely using my trap release, this card allows me to wave the normal requirements for one trap card i have on the field".

Sasuke glared "What good will it do you my card will still destroy yours"

Crowler gave the boy a patronising wag of the finger "I know this which is why i am activating the trap card magical hats, this allows me to take 2 non monster cards from my deck and 1 monster i control and hide them within the safe embrace of the magical hats".

Sasuke just glared at his former mentor "So what if you have 4 monster's now my spell card will still destroy your trap you just wasted your monster"

Crowler merely grinned as he replied "But that is exactly what i wanted you to do Sasuke you never seem to learn a monster's strength is not its greatest asset its abilities are often more cherished as you will soon find out"

Sasuke growled low in his throat "You talk to much lets see if their is any bite to go along with that bark of yours". Due to the chain effect Harpies feather duster activated last and destroyed magical hats trap card which resulted in the destruction of the 4 hats which occupied Crowlers field.

Sasuke gave a sinister grin as he thought what to do next he was surprised to see Crowler placing two cards on the field. "What the hell do you..." The rest of his words were drowned out by the roar of a Machine Dragon Sasuke had only seen once before.

Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon x 2

3000/2000

Sasuke growled how could he forget Crowler used the ancient gears and often destroyed geartown to special summon them. He was on the back foot no traps nor spells could be used against them as when they attacked he couldn't activate any until the end of the damage step.

How was he going to get out of this situation he would not lose he refused to lose this person needed to be punished. He was going to win no matter the cost and Crowler would be sent to the same place he had sent him. Looking at his cards he played...

Chapter end

Oc cards

Trap release: Allows the user to wave the requirements to activate a trap card when they wish to.

I hope the chapter is up to the standards of those who read it :) The next chapter will contain the result of Crowler and Sasuke's Duel.


End file.
